24fandomcom-20200223-history
Marilyn Bauer
|lastseen = |status = Alive |nationality = |residence = 226 Pine Crest Road, Indian Falls, California Malibu, California |marital = Widow |sigothers = Jack Bauer (ex-boyfriend) |spouse = Graem Bauer (husband) |children = Josh Bauer (son) |others = Phillip Bauer (father-in-law) Jack Bauer (brother-in-law) Teri Bauer (sister-in-law) Carol (sister-in-law) Kim Bauer (niece) Stephen (nephew-in-law) Teri (grandniece) (grandnephew) |actor = Rena Sofer}} Marilyn Bauer was the wife of Graem Bauer and the mother of Josh Bauer. Before Day 6 Marilyn had a committed relationship with Graem's brother Jack before she and Graem were married. However, Jack's father Phillip drove him away, and Jack eventually joined the United States Army. For years Marilyn thought one of the reasons why Jack left was because of her, before learning the truth in Day 6. She lived with Graem and Josh in Malibu, and then later they moved to 226 Pine Crest Road, Indian Falls prior to Day 6. Day 6 Marilyn and her son Josh were shocked when they heard a nuclear bomb was detonated in Valencia, not far from their location in Los Angeles. When Graem arrived home, he comforted his son and wife and asked Josh to leave the room. Graem then revealed to Marilyn that Jack contacted him and was on his way to their home. When Jack arrived, he was introduced to Josh and reunited with Marilyn. Marilyn, who had no idea about her husband's criminal activity, became suspicious of Graem, who returned to the house a few hours later. Jack, Agent Hal Turner, and a CTU field unit then stormed into the house and forced Graem to capitulate. Marilyn was shocked when she was informed that Graem was partially responsible for the nuclear explosion that occurred earlier in the day. Marilyn and Josh were brought back to CTU, and Bill Buchanan spoke with her, informing her that Graem died from a seizure. Marilyn showed no grief and revealed that she wanted to leave Graem for years, but prevented that from happening out of fear she would never see Josh again. Marilyn broke the news about Graem's death to Josh, and she asked for Buchanan and Jack to not keep Josh abreast of his father's committed treason. .]] When Jack questioned Marilyn about Dmitri Gredenko, she revealed that she followed Graem to a house on evening and overheard him speaking to men with Russian accents. Realizing this was the only lead they had, Jack got permission from Buchanan to identify the house with Marilyn. Marilyn then asked her father in-law Phillip to stay with Josh, and he requested to take Josh back to his house. After asking for Buchanan's permission, Marilyn agreed to Phillip's terms. While trying to identify the house with Jack, Marilyn got a call from Phillip, who threatened to harm Josh if she did not listen to his instructions. Phillip told Marilyn to take Jack to an address, and though she immediately attempted to tell Jack about the situation, Marilyn forced herself to listen to Phillip's orders. When Jack stormed the address with a field unit, a bomb went off and Phillip's men began to ambush CTU. Milo Pressman grabbed Marilyn and took off with her in the CTU van. While being pursued by Ed and two others of Phillip's men, the van crashed and Milo caused an explosion with a hand grenade. After grabbing a handgun, Milo managed to escape with Marilyn, in the aftermath of the van explosion. Milo and Marilyn managed to hide behind a dumpster in an alley, but were soon discovered by Phillip's men. Milo told Marilyn to run for the exit while he gave her cover fire, but when he got shot in the arm, she turned back out of fear. Phillip's men apprehended Marilyn and were preparing to kill Milo, but Jack arrived and killed two of the hostiles. Kozelek took Marilyn hostage, but he eventually surrendered when Jack threatened to use his weapon on him. Jack threw Marilyn against the wall and accused her of working with Gredenko, but she revealed that Phillip called and would kill Josh if she didn't do what he said. She also told Jack that Phillip was the one who killed Graem. Marilyn then gives Jack the correct address of Gredenko's home. Jack decided to use Kozelek to get Josh back and apprehend Phillip. Jack had Kozelek call Phillip and tell him Marilyn wouldn't give up Gredenko's address. Marilyn talked to Phillip and refused to cooperate until she got her son back. Phillip instructed Kozelek to bring Marilyn to the hotel he was staying at. After arriving, Jack had Marilyn but a bullet proof vest on. assures Marilyn that Josh will be fine.]] After arriving at Phillip's hotel room, Jack and Marilyn got a call and saw Phillip and Josh on the roof of the building across the street. When Jack offered himself for Josh's release, Phillip agreed to the terms. Waiting in the stairwell for Josh, Marilyn was relieved when she was reunited with her son. The two of them then left the building together. Marilyn and Josh waited outside for Jack. He eventually returned and told them they needed to go back to CTU. Marilyn thanked Jack for saving her son, and he told her he saw him in her eyes. Shortly after 7pm, Jack returned to CTU and needed medical attention. Before getting checked out, Jack spoke with Marilyn and she told him that she regretted that things didn't work out between them. When she tried to kiss him, Jack pulled away, saying that he was seeing someone before being kidnapped by the Chinese. Marilyn thought he meant Audrey Raines and was sorry to reveal to Jack that she was dead, killed in a car accident in China, while looking for Jack. By 2am, Marilyn and Josh were still at CTU, and they were given permission to leave. However, Marilyn decided to it would be best to leave in the morning and she told Josh to get some rest. While Josh rested, Chloe O'Brian approached Marilyn and told her news that regarded Jack. Chloe revealed that Audrey Raines was still alive and that her death was staged by Cheng Zhi, in order for her to be used as leverage against Jack. She was escorted out of CTU with her father, Former Secretary of Defense James Heller, moments earlier. Marilyn asked if she could see Jack and Chloe brought her to Jack's holding cell. .]] Marilyn apologized to Jack for being the one to tell him that Audrey was dead. Jack told her that she wasn't as any fault, as nobody knew that Cheng had taken her captive. She also showed condolences and concerns, as Audrey suffered a mental breakdown and was in a catatonic state. Jack revealed that Secretary Heller forbade Jack from seeing Audrey and planned to pick up a restraining order. Marilyn assured Jack that once the situation was over, that she would be there for him. She also asked if Jack could have a discussion with Josh in the morning, as Josh was confused about the day's events and his father's involvement in the nuclear detonation in Valencia. Jack promised to speak with Josh before he left for home with Marilyn. Approximately at 2:42am, CTU communication went down and an alarm began to flare. Mariyln and Josh were concerned on what was going on and attempted to use the phone to call someone. After Marilyn realized the phones were down, she noticed Chinese gunmen outside of the room. They attempted to move a couch against the door, in order to barricade themselves, but their efforts failed and the guards infiltrated the room. One of the guards reported that they "found Bauer with his mother." Marilyn and Josh were both confused on why the gunmen would want him. The gunmen began to escort Josh and Marilyn out of the room, but Jack arrived and killed them. He then leads them into a ventilation room. In order to escape from the guards, Jack had to use his firearm to stop a fan's movement. He told Josh to climb through the fan and find himself through the vents, but Josh refused to leave his mother behind. Jack and Marilyn both assured him that he would be right behind him. As Josh began to climb through the vents, guards arrived in the room and demanded for Jack and Marilyn to surrender. Jack and Marilyn were brought to the CTU main floor, where Zhou Yong was holding CTU personnel. Marilyn was horrified when she saw a dead body, which belonged to Milo Pressman. Zhou demanded for Josh's location, but Marilyn and Jack refused to give him up. about Jack.]] Zhou made an announcement that he would kill Marilyn if Josh didn't surrender. He gave Josh a stern warning to surrender, or Marilyn would be shot in the head once he finished a ten second count. As Zhou began to finish his countdown, a guard reported to him that he heard Josh's movement and sound. Zhou had Marilyn go back with the rest of the hostages, and Josh was brought to the main floor. When the mercenaries took Josh to the underground sewer tunnels, Marilyn began to panic and she wanted to know what they wanted with her son. Jack was able to convince Zhou to allow him to calm down Marilyn. Jack assured Marilyn that everything would be all right and that he would rescue Josh. Zhou announced that his team would leave the building and he began to have his men move the hostages out of the main floor. Jack, Nadia, and Morris saw an opening and they engaged in a fight with the mercenaries. Doyle and Field Unit Bravo had arrived and the hostiles were taken out. Jack and a TAC team went after the remainder of the hostiles through the underground tunnels and Josh was successfully rescued. Marilyn was informed that Phillip was still involved, as the Chinese retrieved Josh for him. Marilyn was devastated over what happened in the past hour, but she was relieved that Josh was all right and she was thankful to Jack. Marilyn was unaware that Phillip had contacted the government and offered an ultimatum. Phillip would hand over the FB sub-circuit board in exchange for Josh. The retrieval or destruction of the component would prevent a war between the US and Russia. Marilyn began to ask for her son and she couldn't control herself. Nadia Yassir attempted to calm Marilyn down, but Marilyn was hostile towards her and threatened to involve her lawyers and bring CTU down. Nadia ordered for two more security guards to arrive in the room, in order for Marilyn to be escorted into a holding cell. Though CTU tracked down Josh's location, Vice President Noah Daniels and Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin decided to go forward with an air strike. An air strike was the best option, as it would be assured that the component would be destroyed, as a regular assault had the possibility of failure. Due to the efforts of Jack and Bill Buchanan, Josh was rescued and Cheng was brought into custody. During the transport back to CTU, Jack leaped into the water and found his way to shore. He didn't want to return to CTU, as he wanted to confront James Heller and say his final good-byes to Audrey. Buchanan arrived back at CTU with Josh, who was reunited with his mother. Marilyn was relieved to see that her son was safe. Background information and notes * Of all the eight women Jack Bauer has been seen to be romantically involved with on the show, Marilyn is one of the three to survive. (The others are Kate Warner and Diane Huxley). The love interests who have died include Teri Bauer, Claudia Hernandez, Nina Myers, Renee Walker and Audrey Boudreau. Live appearances See also Bauer, Marilyn Bauer, Marilyn Category:Civilians Category:Jack Bauer love interests Category:Living characters